Spaceman Came Traveling
by keacdragon
Summary: Rabbits are quick, agile, hardy, and can be very temperamental. Getting them to hold still is just about impossible, tell that to Bunnymund when it comes to a matter of life or death. Review Please? Rating high because of Bunny and an OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Guardian...or could talk with one, but no, I own nothing but this plot line and a couple characters...  
**

**Summary: Rabbits are quick, agile, hardy, and can be very temperamental. Getting them to hold still is just about impossible, tell that to Bunnymund when it comes to a matter of life or death.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

**Start  
**

xxx 12/26/2012

Jack yawned in faked exhaustion as he lounged on a railing in North's command room, the Borealis had been sent out hours ago and for once Jack wasn't the last one to the Pole.

Bunnymund still hadn't showed, and Tooth and Sandy were getting antsy, they had work to do. North sighed heavily, a hand running over his beard before the grunted and tossed his hands into the air.

"Enough! We discuss later when Bunny finds it good to show up."

The Russian walked off in a huff, probably still tired and stressed from his big delivery and cleaning up from the previous year. Tooth and Sandy merely shrugged, waving a farewell to the Winter spirit before leaving for their own duties.

Jack Frost sat up, watching the workshop's workers move around in complete ease, even with the idiotic elves underfoot everywhere. Shifting as if a little too warm, Jack shoved the thought that something was wrong out of his mind, wandering over to a window before leaping out into the strong winds, sailing over mountains to go wreak havoc over the Himalayas.

Time for some snow.

xxx

Gasping at the wet cloth suddenly thrust at his face, he shifted just enough to see the tiny egglets pacing in front of his nose. He couldn't move, racing from one end of the globe to the Pole in a dimly lit and slightly chilled Warren had been a terrible idea. Jack didn't touch his Warren, but winter did for a few days to refresh the magical plants, that meant frost and ice.

And ways to trip and fall.

He curled as tightly as he could, his ruffled fur...whether from the frost or the accident..he had no idea...clung to him and made his shaking worse. The egglets tried, they really did, bringing tufts of grass to tuck around him.

It was no use, he was too weak, closing his eyes he shuddered heavily, yelping as the movement jarred the one part of him he never wanted to move again.

All he could do was hope death was quick as sleep overtook him.

xxx

xx

xxx

Jack lazily drifted from his powerful, strong North Wind, the harborer of cold and most of the spirit's antics, to the soft, spring like East wind. This one he teased in March to send out final frosts or for some areas one last snow day for the kids. Bunnymund's Warren was always kept at a comfortable (for the Pooka at least) temperature by the East Wind. The four winds loved Jack, thriving off his attention, South was the most uncontrollable though, bringing in warm air when it wasn't supposed to.

The teen Guardian let the East wind float him over Australia, their December was the beginning of Summer, the land thriving in the sun.

Except for a lone briar rose, the trademark flower when Bunnymund closed a tunnel in his original land.

The flower was dying.

xxx

Jack slowly walked through the Warren tunnels, finding only a handful of egglets hiding in corners, Bunny was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Kangaroo! Where are you?"

No response

Jack jumped up, drifting onto a breeze, a Northeast strain, it looped him through the main cavern of the Warren before carefully pushing him into a tunnel that led from the Southern edge of the Earth to the Pole. Jack began taking control, using his lightweight form to move faster than the breeze itself, flowing through the tunnels until he came up to a bend that would have placed him about under the Swiss alps.

The bend was covered in frost and ice, this area of the tunnels cooler than the others due to its location.

Jack dove out of the breeze as he came to the source of the breeze's distress, with egglets huddled around the shivering form and breathing weak and shallow, something was seriously wrong with Bunnymund.

...

"Bunny? Can you hear me?"

The voice made it to his ears in a haze, much like how his eyes focused when he was able to open them when a cold hand touched his shoulder.

"nnngh...yeah...can hear ya Frostbite."

The Pooka shifted a little, arms huddling to his chest to stay warm as he tried to sit up.

Jack winced as the Pooka yelped in pain upon shifting his body, face contorting into an agony filled grimace as he collapsed back onto his side.

"What happened?"

"Tripped on da bloody ice, think I messed up somethin' important..."

Jack eased an arm around the Easter bunny's shoulders, helping him sit up and allowing him to lean his fevered head against Jack's own chilled torso.

"Need ta get ta North, 's gotta 'firm...ry...at-t the Pole..."

The Winter Spirit nodded, slowly standing and supporting the bunny until he was upright, moving away as Bunnymund shifted to stand alone, albeit hunched over and tried to move.

With a sharp cry the bunny collapsed again, nearly in tears at the pain as Jack caught him, the teen's own panic summoning enough wind to support the two of them.

"Which way to the Pole?"

Bunnymund groaned, before gesturing to the right, "That away mate..."

That was the only response he received, Bunnymund passed out soon after Jack started moving.

The teen was running out of time.

xxx

xx

xxx

Bunnymund awoke in the guest room designed for him at North's workshop, the room was kept at a very warm temperature, meaning the Pooka only had a light blanket around him to ensure his faint fever didn't start up again. His torso was sore and his upper body was propped up to help his slightly strained breathing. He could feel the last dregs of a cold already vanishing as the warm air filled his lungs, North sure knew how to make one comfortable.

Shifting a little to maintain his relaxed state, the bunny saw Jack sprawled on a sofa, his staff held loosely in one hand as he slept, his face was a little flushed from the heat, but the spirit wasn't in any danger, the advantage of spring was its tendency to have days a bit chillier while still nice.

Moving a bit more, Bunnymund managed to sit up in time to glance out the window, seeing North send out the Borealis for Tooth and Sandy, probably to check on the bunny, and to catch him up on what he missed when he tripped and ended up stuck in bed.

Ten minutes later, Tooth lightly knocked on the door as she peeked in, smiling brightly when Bunny nodded as he relaxed back against the pillows while the other three Guardians entered the room.

"Good to see you awake." The Russian said softly while Tooth woke Jack up carefully, the teen wasn't one to take kindly to wake ups and wasn't much of a morning person.

"How long 've been out?"

Sandy turned a bit of sand into the number two above his head before floating over and an image of a spine formed, then the muscles bulged and stretched oddly before retreating and seemed to throb.

"You strained muscle, be on bed rest to let back heal, no?"

Translation: The trip and fall had thrown the bunny's back out, he was stuck on bed rest until he could move without being in agony.

Bunnymund groaned even louder, flopping back on the bed in frustration when he unsuccessfully tried to sit up, he _hated_ holding still.

Tooth fluttered over in a hurry, "Oh come on Bunny, its not that bad, there's still plenty of time between now and Easter-"

North and Sandy couldn't move fast enough to shut her up, Bunny's expression of frustrated acceptance morphed into horrified paranoia as he tried to get up.

"Easter! It's only four months away! I've still got three continents ta take care of and the Warren's still bloody half frozen! I don't have time ta stick ta bed rest I gotta-"

The bunny only succeeded in getting off the bed, managing to collapse onto the soft floor with a muffled thud as his furry and aching backside connected first.

"...ow..."

xxx

xx

xxx

The mare rushed across the plains; long, powerful legs driving thundering hooves to connect with the ground for the briefest of seconds, barely kicking up dust. The long, thick mane and tail billowed within the wind that carried the horse over the land as she raced sunlight itself.

A laugh made it to her fine ears, catching her attention as someone else thrived within the wind, this was high and sweet, like a songbird. This figure lowered until they raced across the surface of the ground to race the faster than sound mare.

A faint trickle was ignored as they slowed to pause at a brook, both should have been heaving for air but neither shifted their breathing as they stared into the clear water. Tall trees lining the isolated water source turned the shining water into a myriad of flashes of sun and streaks of shadows.

Neither saw the danger in shadows, half of their lives was within the shadows, but this wasn't normal darkness where light didn't reach...

This was black.

* * *

**First try at a ROTG fic, just a warning, I have a tendency to start a story then lose hope...please review AND pm me to keep me going, the more response and bugging I get the more I write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Guardian...or could talk with one, but no, I own nothing but this plot line and a couple characters...  
**

**Summary: Rabbits are quick, agile, hardy, and can be very temperamental. Getting them to hold still is just about impossible, tell that to Bunnymund when it comes to a matter of life or death.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

**Invitation  
**

xxx 12/30/2012

E. Aster Bunnymund was bored.

Well, mostly he was sore and stiff from lying in bed for four consecutive days, his back still throbbed whenever he tried to walk around but at least he was able to sit up and shift slowly to get more comfortable. The boredom was from lack of...anything...even in the spring room designed just for him.

North tried to stop in and chat as often as he could, but the big man was rushed right now.

Every year, a group of "magical" persons hosted the annual New Year Festival, last year it was North who had hosted it, this year it was the Iceland Dvergar's turn. The Norse dwarves had a palace hidden along one coast, North wasn't usually this edgy, except the dwarves were allergic to elves. North would be unable to leave the festival to check on the little nuisances.

The Yetis hated babysitting the elves.

Bunnymund had packed for the festival a few weeks ago, mainly in case North had called in help to finish this year on time, now the bunny had literally _nothing_ to do, including polish his boomerangs, he'd done it three times already.

Fingers twirling the delicately carved boomerangs with ease, Bunny stretched as much as his aching back would allow, sighing faintly when he made absolutely no progress since the day before.

Shifting to reach for the bottle of carrot juice North had brought with him on his last visit over an hour ago, the bunny twisted just wrong.

A spasm wracking his spine made him yelp before he tumbled to the floor, the carrot juice spilled over his fur and soaked him. The boomerang was flung from his hand and banged into the window, knocking it open and letting the blistering cold wind inside to chill the room. Bunny groaned as he tried to move, only managing to push himself up with his arms a little before falling again.

He sighed in defeat, huddling against the quickly freezing rug on the floor as the wind carried achingly cold chills...and their maker.

xxx

Jack spun into Bunny's room after nearly catching the loose boomerang in the face, snagging the thing in midair before zipping off to the Pole.

The spring room was frosting over as Jack entered and shut the window, the spirit wincing at the winter damage before finding the bunny on the floor with sparkles of ice beginning to coat his fur.

"Whoops."

xxx

Bunny woke to a warm fire in the hearth, soft blankets holding his weary form as he laid in front of the flames. Someone had moved him from his chilled room to the adjacent one, this one decorated like an old cabin, except everything appeared a bit damp, like drying from getting wet...

Or melting frost.

Jack's staff leaned against the far wall near the only window still holding frost on the glass panes, the spirit himself had shed his blue hoodie and was wearing a lighter white shirt, old styled like colonial fashion. His pants were the same, but the teen looked a bit tired, like he'd spent too much time near the equator.

Or in a warm room.

Bunny couldn't truly see the teen, the Pooka was lying on his stomach while Jack sat next to him, but blimey if the spirit wasn't making his friend comfortable.

Wherever the kid had learned that massages were one of the few ways to make Bunnymund your diehard friend, the Pooka didn't want to know, the chilled fingers felt great in his warm fur as they rubbed out the aches in his back.

A soft hum slid from the bunny's lips as he relaxed further into the soft pillows Jack had spread out under him.

"*_wince_*...little ta the left mate..." He murmured, sighing loudly as Jack complied, his ears flopping to the side in pleasure as the knot disappeared.

Jack backed off as Bunny rolled to lie on his side a bit, angling his back to the warmth of the fire and partially shielding Jack from the heat a bit more.

"Thanks show pony."

Jack smiled and nodded, standing and heading to the window to duck outside for a moment before returning, skin going from flushed to its normal pale color.

"Ya didn't hafta make yerself sick 'cause a' me."

The spirit shook his head, "I didn't, you needed help since my wind got you cold and in this mess in the first place, least I could do was warm you up. Besides, Tooth has been freaking out about you being alone since she couldn't make it tonight."

Bunny chuckled a little before settling against the pillows more and pulling a thick blanket over him.

"Ya can cut the flames Frostbite, I'm warm enough and North would be ticked if ya ruined his guest room by melting all your frost."

For once, Jack listened to the older guardian, quickly blowing out the flames before going around the room and chilling it once more. Bunnymund watched for a few moments, falling asleep as Jack finished and settled next to him. Neither seemed to care they were still on the floor, North found them sleeping soundly an hour later, and even he didn't have the heart to move them.

xxx

xx

xxx

Jack lounged on the workshop railing again next to North's control panel, this time Bunny was settled in a chair while the three guardians waited for Tooth and Sandy to arrive.

"Bunny! Good to see you up! I stopped in your Warren today, the egg sentinels are keeping things under control and the flowers are already back to work! Can you believe it! The vines haven't woken up yet but the egglets aren't panicking, but-Oh! Would you please consider using sugar-free chocolate this time? I mean it would be so much healthier for the kids and besides the eggs are sweet enough as it it so a little extra care couldn't hurt and-"

"Tooth!"

The fairy chuckled weakly, backing away from the Pooka as he rubbed his head, glad North had interfered when he had.

"Okay, everyone here, yes? Good, two hours ago, messenger come to me with special delivery, it good news!"

Sandy rolled his eyes before forming a closed scroll that unraveled and flashed.

"Sandy's right, just get on with it mate."

North sighed in defeat, he rarely got to make things interesting, "Alright alright."

He passed out a dark purple envelope to the four oldest guardians, not realizing he had forgotten Jack as they all opened the envelopes and pulling out identical cards.

"_Dear Toothiana of the Eastern Tooth Palace,_ Finally someone remembered which direction it was!..._You are cordially invited to the Annual Legendary Spirits Festival this New Year's Eve and Day, your accommodations have been carefully arranged for your needs. We look forward to your presence at this year's festival and hope your travels are easy and lightened with our blessings._ Those dwarves are always about Journeys..._Please reply via the response wax enclosed, it is set to reply instantly to our own messengers, do not worry about further correspondence. Yours Truly, Arnkell of the Dvergar._ Oh this is so exciting! I can't wait for the festival! The Dvergar are known for their spiced drinks and rumor has it Raven will be stopping by for some stories!"

Sandy seemed to agree with her before he melted a section of green wax within the card with a flourish, Tooth copied as did Bunny and North. Within seconds the cards had turned into gold keys, each different and ornately styled.

"Ah, dwarves get smart, send key to room in advance..."

"Yeah unlike last year where we were scramblin' ta find our rooms with the Yetis all o'er the place, I haven't seen Cupid so red since Romeo and Juliet went suicidal after his round a darts with the two."

Jack didn't jump into the conversation as the four shared memories of past festivals and old friends, the spirit had run into a few of them here and there, but none ever liked him, nor did he ever receive an invitation, the one year he'd been near a festival, someone's hunting wolves chased him away at risk of death, after that he stopped trying to even ask why he was ignored.

Tooth noticed the dilemma first, gasping as she fluttered closer.

"Jack! Oh no..."

The other guardians couldn't do anything...

"Whoa...Whoa...WHOA! _**LOOK**** OUT**_**!**"

A set of windows flew open as a tropical colored fairy tumbled in, smacking into the globe with a clang before sliding down into North's arms as he caught her.

"You are new to wings, no?"

The fairy, or actually pixie laughed nervously before dusting herself off and straightening. Her bright red hair fell to her shoulders as her bangs brushed her freckled face, pushing her lime green framed glassed further on her nose, she straightened her dress that was a literal tropical electric hibiscus. Her feet were wrapped in leaves and vines to form a delicate pair of laced sandals as her bright green eyes shone.

"Efthalia! Ya know better than ta go this far North, you headin' this way could freeze ya!"

The Pixie rolled her eyes, "Relax Aster!...uh-sir, Aiyana sent me since the Dvergar messed up, she prepared me for issues and sent this to North to ask for a snow globe to send me home."

With that she handed the Russian a box, upon opening it he actually squealed at the tropical treats, "I give snow globe gladly for these."

Efthalia smiled and curtsied before stepping over to Jack and clearing her throat after pulling out an elaborate scroll.

"Guardian Jack Frost, master of the Winds and herald of Winter, the Legendary figures wish to extend their utmost apologies and formally invite you to the annual New Year Festival, upon your arrival you shall be accommodated accordingly and amends to the ignorance and improper conduct of others shall be appeased. Please leave your reply with the messenger Pixie Efthalia Adney of the Messenger Fleet for Her Lady Aiyana Nalani. Sincerely Yours, Amarandos Dowr Joran."

Efthalia took a breath and stepped back, handing the letter to Jack with a faint bow. Jack fingered the heavy parchment, looking over the cursive letters in wonder.

Tooth's hand on the teen's shoulder caught his attention. "Jack? You need to say whether or not you'll go, Efthalia can't stay here in the Pole to long, she'll freeze."

Jack nodded before looking to the Pixie as she huddled next to Bunny near the fireplace.

"I'll go."

The pixie smiled, stepping forward again and breathing on the letter as it turned into a gold key, this one with a snowflake at its top. "Then I'll see you soon! You'll love the festival, everyone does!"

"Alright ya little sheila," Bunny forced himself to stand, a paw at his back before North grabbed his shoulders to support him, "Get back ta the Bongo and tell Aiyana I'll need to meet with her at the festival for a bit."

Efthalia nodded with a curtsy, taking the snow globe North handed her and whispering a name in a language Jack had never heard before she threw the ball and disappeared.

Sandy smiled before forming a clock and looking to Tooth, they had to go.

"Enamels...we have to go, see you later guys, let's all go together!"

North nodded as Bunny leaned on him, the two heading back to the kitchen for some food, "Good evening my friends."

...

Jack sat on a counter while North fussed over the stove top, Bunny was sitting at the island, leaning on the marble top and watching the Russian work on something before Phil burst into the room.

"Aye! How many times I tell you knock!?""

Jack snorted as North fell into speaking in rapid Russian, confusing even the Yeti with his frustration as he left the room to take care of the issue.

"Okay then..."

Bunnymund stood, limping to the stove and examined the contents of the pot, "Looks like the bare makin's of stew. 'ey Frostbite, grab the veggies outta the fridge there would'ya?"

Jack did as asked, spreading out the produce on the island, "What are you doing?"

"Reckon I'm fixin' some grub. ya be a' outsider n' chop those up."

The teen smirked, if Bunny was distracted his accent got even heavier to the point it was almost a different language.

The pair worked silently, Jack chopping up several pieces of each vegetable and handing them to Bunnymund as he stuck them in the pot after he'd started a cream and juice broth. Bunnymund would shift every minute or so, rubbing at his back but otherwise didn't seem uncomfortable, the Pooka was either used to working through pain or was just being stubborn because he was hungry.

"Grab the Thyme outta the cabinet next ta the freezer o'er there."

Not bothering to turn and watch the teen, the Pooka continued stirring the soon to be thick stew, his hearing picked up on Jack's bare feet on the cool hardwood, the teen opened the cabinet just fine, and then stopped.

"Which one's the Thyme?"

"The one that says 'thyme' on it, smells kinda like lemon, no idea why. Now quit whingin' and bring it o'er here."

Jack took a couple minutes to find it, yet Bunny had to pause to realize the boy had smelled a couple containers to find the right one, odd...

The spirit handed him the small jar, watching as he added a few pinches before adjusting the burner controls, "Go grab the sage mate."

This time Jack hesitated even longer, Bunny didn't have a scent for the spice.

"Ya a'right Snowflake?"

"Uh huh."

Bunny rolled his eyes, shrugging and waiting another moment before looking over his shoulder.

Jack stared at the racks of spices helplessly, fidgeting like he was nervous or confused, Bunny's eyes read out the Sage jar easily, yet Jack's gaze shifted right past it on each pass.

The Pooka limped over, resting a hand on the teen's shoulder before gesturing to the right shelf, " 's next ta the tarragon, that smells like the licorice Tooth always tries ta hide."

Jack nodded, but didn't try and reach for the spice while the other guardian was watching, shifting on his feet he mumbled something under his breath as he looked down.

"C'mon mate, speak up, ya can tell me."

"I can't read."

Bunny sighed softly before grabbing two jars and handing them to Jack, "Smell them."

Jack did, then held one to the taller guardian, "This one is...terra-Toro..."

"Tarragon."

"Yeah, that one."

"Ace, mate. C'mon, need ta finish that stew 'fore it goes mushy."

Jack followed the Pooka silently, sitting on a stool at the island while Bunny finished, dishing up two bowls and setting the pot further back on the stove to save for North, "Here, eat up."

The two ate in silence, even when North returned and fixed himself a bowl, as he tried it Bunny had to smother a chuckle at his expression.

"Vat is wrong vith you?! Stew needs meat!"

The Pooka snorted as North stood, going to the fridge to dig out a sausage to slice up into his stew, "Grab me a Tallie while yer up, mate."

"No."

Bunny growled, rolling his eyes before staring at the sausage in disgust, "Yer ruinin' ta grub mate, that snag's gonna botch the taste."

North ignored him, contenting himself to eating his altered vegetable stew before taking the empty bowls and setting a couple of loose elves to cleaning them, but he was the one to fill the sink with water so the idiot little things didn't drown.

Grabbing cookie dough from the fridge, North handed Jack the supplies to cut out sugar cookies while he made up the batter for carrot cake.

Bunny twirled his finger in the flour Jack had spread out for rolling the dough, watching the spirit carefully cut out snow flakes and stars with the cutters.

"North?"

"Da?"

"Gelu non potest legere feminam."

Jack looked up at the Latin, but didn't ask questions as North stared at Bunny for a moment before translating the phrase in his head.

"Ah! Eh...id est omnia ius docemus, non?"

"You betcha."

"How you say it? "Give it a burl" why don't you?"

Bunny chuckled before wincing at his back, shifting how he was sitting, "Ya ole mug."

The Pooka rubbed flour over the counter again, this time beginning to trace out specific patterns while North turned to put a pan of cookies in the oven, laying out another one for Jack to fill with the remaining cookie dough.

Jack glanced up to see Bunnymund tracing letters in the flour, the script a bit slanted since the bunny was writing them upside down for Jack to read. The Pooka could only reach so far with his hurting back, but Jack took over, writing from J to Z a bit hesitantly, the writing only a little uneven.

Bunny's voice was soft as he smirked a little, "Ace mate, try these..." He began in a new area of flour, this time tracing out lower case letters which Jack took over once the Pooka reached "e", his letters were steadier and even, his confidence growing. Under the sounds of the kitchen, Bunny could hear Jack reciting the letter and then the sound for wach one from memory. Neither noticed that North had moved the cookie dough away from Jack as the two wrote in the flour.

"There ya go, now...try this..."

Slowly, Bunny traced out four letters, these in a different order than the alphabet. Jack copied his actions slowly, trying really hard to write the letters smoothly.

_Jack_

The spirit said the letters nearly silently, mouthing how to say it until he finally whispered his name. Bunnymund smiled whole heartedly, nodding in approval as Jack traced his name again, saying it out loud as he did.

North glanced over his shoulder at the two as Bunny wrote each Guardians name slowly, helping Jack sound the combinations of letters out before having him write them as well.

Jack maybe the youngest, most reckless spirit, very dedicated to his guardianship, but he died a child and would eternally be one, the Guardians were his family, for now and always. And right now his family was making sure he had a home, an education, and...fresh cookies!

"Oy! Plohkoy! Medliniy Elf! Ah so stupid vith your pointy heads!"

Plus a few minor issues that all families had...

* * *

**Translation:**

**"Frost can't read mate."  
**

**"Ah, that is alright we will teach, no?"  
**

**"Oh! Bad! Stupid Elf..."  
**

**Review Please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Guardian...or could talk with one, but no, I own nothing but this plot line and a couple characters...  
**

**Summary: Rabbits are quick, agile, hardy, and can be very temperamental. Getting them to hold still is just about impossible, tell that to Bunnymund when it comes to a matter of life or death.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**

**Eve  
**

xxx 12/31/2012

North happily led Jack and Bunny down to the stables right around four am, this time only four reindeer were harnessed to a much smaller sleigh, A red duffel was obviously North's, and a brown leather bag must have been Bunny's as once North helped him in, the Pooka tucked his boomerangs into the satchel. A dark blue backpack also sat in the wooden sleigh, and Jack was a bit lost.

"Jack...yetis make you formal cloak and clothes for festival, all dress up so you too, no?"

The teen opened the bag as North lightly flapped the reins, these four reindeer were calmer that the main team, and moved quickly yet quietly through the tunnel to take off into the air to Iceland. Jack found a thick velvet cloak, the fabric a dark blue with a silver sheen to it. The rest was a formal tunic, loose dark silver pants, a warm white under shirt and a dark blue jerkin with silver snowflake patterned gems. A silver belt went with the ensemble and was currently wrapped around a pir of soft leather boots.

"Dvergar's halls are known fer bein' rough, some a' the floors are bad enough ta tear up the toughest feet, even I have ta wrap mine wi' leather."

Jack nodded at Bunny's explanation, packing the clothes back in and zipping the bag shut. North handed a basket back to them from his seat, the container held hot chocolate and warm breads, plus a few pieces of carrot cake. There were also two heavy blankets, both Guardians wrapped up in them and settled onto the solid floor of the sleigh to sleep for the next few hours, travelers weren't allowed to use magic to reach the festival unless it was because they flew. No snow globes this time.

xxx

xx

xxx

As the sleigh touched down, several Dvergar's rushed forward, unharnessing the reindeer and beginning to care for them with tender passion. Another two uttered commands to North in their native tongue, gesturing for the Guardians to follow them. The Palace was half set in a mountain, the expansive abode carved from rock and hewn with centuries of craftsmanship, the halls they were led through were floored with rich hardwoods, rugs at every door to wipe feet thoroughly before you continued.

Ancient tapestries covered the walls, each unique and special, some were of legendary figures, others were part of a series that told a story. Jack would have loved to stay and look over each one, but Bunny was wincing with every limping step and needed to get somewhere to rest, if Jack got lost it would be almost impossible to find his way.

The two Dvergar led them to what Jack figured was a wing of guest rooms, this one hall was as long as a human football field, only half as wide, there were only ten doors, five on each side, yet one at the very end. Eleven suites in each hall, eleven hallways equals eleven floors in each wing...

Guess how many wings?

Nope, only four guest wings, the rest of the place was the libraries, entertainment, ball room, and kitchens.

North's key opened the suite at the end on the left side of the hall, Bunny's opened the very end, as did Jack's. Once they entered they knew why.

A stream that flowed from one wall to the other across the room separated a spring like room from an iced over cabin one on the other side. Bunny immediately set his bag down on a wooden chair before easing onto his bed, sighing as he relaxed against the soft covers. Jack floated across the stream to his side, setting his backpack on the trunk at the foot of his canopy bed and leaning his staff on a post with pegs positioned just right to hold it. His bed was covered with a thick quilt that should make one feel toasty warm, only to Jack it was just right.

North entered through a side door, to the left and right of the hall door there was a smaller private one, leading to the adjacent room.

"Tooth is in next room across hall, she is arriving in an hour, Sandy on other side of her room."

Bunny grunted slightly to say he heard, but otherwise remained on the bed as still as he could, he must have really been hurting. North settled himself into is room, leaving the connecting door open while he went ahead and took a nap. Tooth and Sandy arrived later, both greeting the others before Tooth retired for a quick nap as well. Sandy and Jack contented themselves to wandering the halls by floating by the ceiling out of everyone else's way.

All four guest wings, the multiple arrival halls, the corridor to the multi floor library, and the huge doors to the ball rooms all joined in this massive and ornately decorated main hall, towering pillars and delicately twirled staircases flowed around three of the four sides of the square, the final side was a huge rock carving with an image of each legendary figure at their finest.

Sandy pulled Jack to the carving, starting at the center where a compass was carved. Four points ended in easily recognized symbols and their figures. A tooth for Toothiana, a dream cloud for Sandy, an egg with a flower for Bunny, and an elf for North. A separate point was covered and the sound of carving echoed in the hall faintly over the noise from below.

The two flew up to a support beam a third of the way up to the eleven story high ceiling, after four floors there was an interlacing of beams connecting the pillars and stairs, they sat on the cool stone and stared down at the arriving figures, all a variety of colors, shapes and types.

After a good hour, Jack saw Efthalia and a few other messenger pixies fly up to another beam, several other flying or floating figures had done the same, many were small and in close groups, underlings or assistants to larger figures down below. Sandy was content to merely watch the arrivals, but Jack was beginning to grow uncomfortable, out of the hundreds or maybe thousands of figures, he knew only a small handful. Four were the other guardians, the rest were minor acquaintances from the years of being alone.

The sandman shifted before gently taking Jack's hand, guiding him into the air and through the beams and staircases before returning to their hall. Now the rooms at the beginning were open and bustling with figures, a few were shut tight with "Do Not Disturb" plaques in several different languages on the knobs. The last three before the Guardians' were still empty.

Jack slipped into his room quietly, Bunny had shifted from lying flat to now sound asleep under the covers, propped up with a couple pillows. Tooth or North must have helped. The Pooka opened his eyes long enough to give Jack a quick nod before going back to sleep. The winter spirit went ahead and did the same, apparently there was a reason to sleep right now...

xxx

xx

xxx

As much as Phil the yeti hated having Jack around the workshop, he was really good at guessing sizes. Jack's tunic fit perfectly, but he went ahead and ignored the boots, he probably wouldn't be walking much.

Which was true, that evening everyone fussed to look nice before heading to the ballrooms. Or actually it was one massive room with numerous doors. Near the outer edge and in a circle at the center around a raised platform, there was a wide water way, currently full of fish, merpeople, selkies, and other creatures. North was dragged into a conversation with several other Russian figures as soon as he walked in the door, Sandman was pulled aside by a mute ghost like figure while Tooth darted off with her select few mini fairies to chat with the fluttering flock of fairies and pixies overhead.

Bunny led Jack through the flowing crowds to a back corner, crossing the waterway on one of the few bridges and settling against the wall on a thick couch, the Pooka merely sat silently, watching the figures move about and mingle, once in awhile he would nod to one or another as they waved to him, sometimes share a few words but otherwise stayed withdrawn. Jack was content to do the same, observing the start of the festival from a distance.

The mingling and mild chaos lasted only an hour, silencing when the non existent lights dimmed around to signal the guests to quiet and sit down, most took to the floor, but a few took the time to perch on the water walls with the water folk. Slightly brighter lights lit the platform where an old man with a long beard and hair in every shade possible stood, his long midnight blue robes shone gently in the light. A lady dressed in tropical flower petals looking of Asian descent stood with him, as did a dwarf who appeared to be the leader of the Dvergar, and a cloaked figure, the dark covering hiding everything.

No matter what language you spoke, you heard it when the old man began speaking.

"Welcome my brethren, I see many faces same and new, old and young, and cherish each. I am Amarandos Dowr Joran, most know me as Father Time..."

Many clapped for him, a few shouting greetings before he motioned for silence, "I am glad so many were able to make it, and while those who could not will be missed, it does mean there is more good food for us!"

That stoked a roaring cheer along with laughter, everyone was immortal so food wasn't a priority, yet it was amusing.

The lady spoke quickly in either Japanese or Thai Jack couldn't tell, Bunny didn't translate but is appeared she also welcomed everyone before cautioning guests to be aware of the figures who flew, currently above their heads but also at their level, emphasizing by unfurling her glass-wing butterfly wings, the appendages spanning several feet before she pulled them back in, one wrong move and the wings would be ruined forever.

"Dvergar Konungur wishes to speak for his people." The lady, Aiyana Nelani added after a moment.

"Velkomin naungi sjalfur bjo'saga, byo eg per heim til min og oska ykkur ollum vell...Leyfou okkur veislu!"

Bunny shifted a little, " He said "Welcome ones of legend, I invite you to my home and wish you all well...let us feast" basically he began the festivities and stuff."

Jack nodded, staying where he was as others began moving about, some to continue talking and others to the food that was quickly brought out.

North soon arrived with plates of food for his friends, joined by Tooth a few minutes later. Sandy still had yet to make an appearance.

No one seemed to notice as a pair of doors banged, someone must have come late.

The sheer scream of terror did get everyone's attention as the late comer rushed to the center platform.

Dvergar Konungur signaled for the lights to dim once more, many figures backing away and sitting so everyone could see the last.

The legendary was a young boy, black hair, green eyes, light tan skin and small robes in bright colors. He was Saya, the Philipine bringer of Joy, yet he was sobbing and looked scared to death.

"Ama Time! Sila ay bumalik! Ang mga lalaki ng kadiliman!"

Father Time helped the terrified boy to stand, letting him clutch his robes for support as Aiyana kneeled and kept her hands on his shoulders.

"Saya says the men of darkness have returned, this spirit is not one to lie, does anyone else hold truth to these words? Anyone?"

No one wanted to speak up, several were whispering to their neighbors.

"Men of Darkness?" Jack asked softly.

North turned his head a little, "Boogey men, but it is not possible..."

"Saya doesn't lie mate."

A hunter called from across the ballroom, "If this is so important, let the Guardians handle it! The dark men are gone, at least put the Guardians to use!"

North stood first, helping Bunny up before the four moved forward, "Vatch vat you say Teyman, Pitch Black was defeated by us nigh eight months ago, ve are put to use."

The hunter scoffed, "Sure he was, Pitch is the only boogey man out there, he's skulking in a hole weeping over his loss, yeah he threw a fuss this spring so what? Saya must have it wrong."

Saya glared heatedly, protesting loudly in the Filipino tongue he spoke in earlier.

"Quiet!"

Father Time motioned for Sandy, who had been keeping to the ceiling rafters, the dream master floated down and gently put Saya to sleep, showing through dream sand the boy's memory of the dark men.

First was of a small village, perfectly normal until a raging storm swept through and destroyed it, all that was left was a child that Saya was trying to save.

Until a black dressed man stepped forward, laughing and taunting Saya before killing the child. The man went on, saying he was a man of the dark and it was time for the shadows to resurface. Saya denied it and said that he would die protecting the joy of his islands, that others would join to stop him, even the Guardians.

The man laughed, taunting and mocking the guardians before pulling up an image of his own, a dream within a dream. This one was of a different village, small huts clustered together. The inhabitants were small bits of light before Saya's dream expanded the image, showing an old village being destroyed by several dark men.

"_I am Cethin Achar...tell the others their time is up, bring me on worthy of a fight and needless bloodshed shall not occur, fail to do so...and many will die, and not just children._"

Cethin was murdering the villagers...

A Pooka village.

Bunnymund screamed, lunging for the dream sand. North grabbed him as Sandy woke Saya up, the boy huddling to Aiyana nervously, the last Pooka was shaking in rage and grief, as were several others.

Father Time glanced around, "Anyone dispute this? Fine then, Guardians, I ask you to join Aiyana and I in the library, the rest of you may go about your frivolities since it appears obvious no one is willing to risk their necks for the world except for the Guardians. If anyone dares volunteer, be in the library by the end of the hour."

xxx

No one came to join the five guardians, Father Time had some scrolls on the names of all the "boogey men" in the world, Aiyana had a few precious flowers. There wasn't much they could do...

North led the way back to his sleigh, Konungur had already had it prepared. Tooth was pouting slightly, but cheered up when there was a cloaked figure waiting for them at the sleigh.

"It can't be...you made it this year?"

The figure chuckled, "Oh yes I made it just fine..."

Bunny growled, trying to stand tall and failing, "Cethin."

"Good to see you Pooka, or should I say Last Pooka?"

The bunny growled, preparing to throw a boomerang when a flash of ice hit Cethin dead in the chest. The man glared at Jack, "Oh lovely a new one...sleep well Guardians, come mid January you'll need all the sleep you can get..."

Cethin disappeared, leaving the guardians stunned and angry.

North sighed heavily, "Let's go, I know just the place."

Jack helped Bunny into the sleigh, staying silent as Tooth fluttered a little, "North? Where are we going?"

"To see Phoenix."

* * *

**Wow, wrote that in just an hour...**

**Review please?  
**

**Happy New Year!  
**

**Hurray to 2013!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Guardian...or could talk with one, but no, I own nothing but this plot line and a couple characters...  
**

**Summary: Rabbits are quick, agile, hardy, and can be very temperamental. Getting them to hold still is just about impossible, tell that to Bunnymund when it comes to a matter of life or death.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

**Risen  
**

xxx 1/01/2013

12:15 am US EST

12/31/2012

11:15 pm US CT

xxx

North landed the sleigh in front of a barn on a snow covered farm somewhere in the US. All of the Guardians helped to stash the sleigh inside it before putting the reindeer in stalls and leaving.

The farm house was dimly lit, but the door opened with ease when Sandy turned the knob. The living room was an average space, and Bunny went ahead and sat on the far end of the couch, the other two spot were taken by a teenage girl curled up sound asleep.

North solved that by gently shaking her shoulders, "Wake up, you will miss New Year's."

"Wake up Sheila."

The girl jumped a little before rubbing her eyes, glaring at North and settling to sit up halfway on her end of the couch, curled into a blanket as she turned the TV volume down from its show of the New Years' celebrations.

"Ever heard of knocking North?"

The Russian chuckled, sitting in one of the arm chairs, after making sure the others got in, Tooth and Sandy had to go back to work.

Jack took the other arm chair, watching the teen girl subtly.

She had faintly pale skin and cheeks that were a little red from the cold outside. Her faintly wavy brunette hair fell down her back and into her hazel eyes. She was perfectly at ease with the other two Guardians, barely battling an eye at Jack.

"Aiyana sent me a message, beds are ready back in my room, it's the only one with enough room. We'll see if MiM will talk to us tomorrow night."

North merely nodded before stretching, "Ah, Jack Frost this is Katherine, also known as Phoenix, Kate this newest Guardian Jack."

Kate smiled tiredly before getting up and turning the TV off.

"I give up, I'm going to bed, not staying awake this year..."

xxx

Kate's room was pretty big, holding a lifted bed for Bunny, a heavy cot for North, and a loft bed for Jack to stay the closest to the cold window/skylight. Kate's bed was near Bunny's, and covered with flannel sheets and several blankets, apparently she didn't like the cold.

She moved about making sure everything was set for the night before ducking out of the room to change into pajamas, leaving a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt out for Jack to change into.

Once she was in bed, Jack shifted on his bed, looking around the room. Kate had put up a string of Christmas lights across the ceiling, creating a dim multicolor glow, with the, Jack could see a small stereo, a large cleared area of the hardwood floor for dancing, an old desk, and a bookshelf. Kate was rather simple...

" 'Ey Sheila, show Jack what you can do."

Kate let out an over exaggerated sigh but climbed free of her covers, moving to stand in the clear area before singing a clear pure note. As she kept singing she began spinning, until her feet started sparking and then an inferno rushed over her skin and body.

Jack yelped out of instinct, earning a small grin from Bunny as Kate slowed and "went out", she was panting slightly but the heat had vanished with the flames.

"I'm a literal Phoenix, I can control fire, mimic most voices, sing like a songbird, and if I am killed I am reborn from the ashes of my own fire. I used to be a bird but currently I'm human looking, personally it's easier with my job as spirit of youth, if a kid sees me they'd probably scream if I was a bird caught on fire."

She made sense and Jack gave a faint nod as she crawled back into bed with a yawn while dream sand slipped into the room.

"I think Sandy's trying to hint something..."

xxx

xx

xxx

12:29 pm

Jack groaned loudly as someone shook his shoulders, he swatted feebly at the attacking hand but didn't connect.

"Jack...wake up..."

This only made him burrow into the blanket further, yes being under it for too long would make him sick from the heat it would eventually capture, but right now it was a shield.

"Show pony ya been asleep o'er twelve hours."

He released a growl.

"C'mon mate, get yer cold date outta bed!"

Another growl, "Rack off!"

Bunny chuckled before climbing down from the loft bed, moaning as he did and rubbing at his back. Jack crawled out from under the blanket enough to see the Pooka down on the floor, stretching a little and looking sore.

"You okay?"

" 'm alright, just gonna take longer ta recover this time."

The teen nodded, freeing his staff from the tangled blanket before floating to the floor. Bunny gave a strained smile when Jack offered help, the Pooka taking it and half leading Jack out to the kitchen.

"Someone's here ta see ya Frostbite."

"Huh?"

"JACK!"

Bunny was able to duck out of the way as the winter spirit was tackled by a three and a half foot tall kid, Jamie Bennett making full use of his sugar packed body to floor his best friend.

"Okay, who gave him sugar?"

xxx

Jack sat perched on a counter while Kate made sure Sophie actually ate her PBJ sandwich instead of share it with Bunny who had already eaten a fruit salad. Jamie and Sophie were here visiting Kate, she had been "adopted" by the Bennett kids' aunt who was a die hard believer in the Guardians ever since she was shot by Cupid in third grade by accident and fell in love with a leprechaun. Least to say Cupid's aim rapidly improved after that...

The aunt was in Burgess, Kate was hosting the kids at her house.

Figured something out?

Kate could interact with humans readily while in this "life", she went through cycles of a couple lives only seen with believers, and others where she might as well been a human.

Hence why Jamie's mom thought she was a senior in high school and perfectly capable of keeping an eye on her kids halfway across the US. In reality, Kate, as a senior and with special privileges, took a couple classes to keep busy and entertained, then flew off to do her job of keeping the children's youth in check. Most of it was helping little kids in homes with older siblings and strict parents all non-believers and tight regimes. She would lighten their moods and allow them to mature just enough to hide their love for magic...one such person had grown up and was known as Dr...Seuss maybe? She couldn't remember...

North had already eaten hours earlier, getting up with Kate after a measly five hours of sleep to tend to the finicky reindeer, he was currently at the Pole, retrieving a few elves for help and to reassure the Yetis that keeping the little idiots locked in the "ball" room would be okay until he returned. None of the balls were small enough for the elves to swallow, they'd be fine fussing with the mega bouncy balls and huge beach balls.

Sandy had stopped in for a place to nap while still being "in the know" of the other guardians...plus Kate. Tooth stopped in whenever she could, but Kate's rural area home wasn't much of place for teeth so she only stayed for a few minutes at a time.

Talk of the dark men had been postponed until after lunch...or breakfast for Jack...Sophie was still young enough to need to take a nap in the early afternoon and Bunny had already volunteered to put her down. Three year olds were notorious for refusing nap times if they were in a new place and surrounded by too many things they didn't see very often and got excited. Bunnymund was extremely sore with his back and needed the rest anyway, even if he fell asleep while Sophie napped it wouldn't hurt anything.

Jamie would be allowed in on the conversation because he was such a strong believer, and he was an inside link with younger children, Kate could interact with them but a high school senior asking questions about the boogey man would get suspicious.

Sophie finished eating readily, and Kate picked her up to get her cleaned up while Bunny was supposed to meet them in Sophie's room, the little girl had her own space while visiting her "cousin".

Only Bunny couldn't stand up.

Jamie watched silently as North and Jack had to help the Easter bunny to stand up, Jack supporting him as he hunched over.

"Rootin' back, bloody lizards that hurts..."

The boy cringed a little as the bunny grimaced, eyes squeezed shut to try and fight the pain.

"E-easter bunny? Are-are you okay?"

The Pooka forced himself to straighten a little, hiding the pain by gripping Jack's hand tightly, " 'm alright, no worries kiddo, just need some rest."

Jamie nodded, settling as Jack helped Bunny from the kitchen to Sophie's room. The guest room was a light purple with darker curtains to block out the light. Pale green, white, yellow, and pink Christmas lights were string on the ceiling like Kate's room. The difference was the bed, it was a queen sized with the sides shoved against two walls, pillows were stuffed at both ends and huge ones ready to tuck in front.

Apparently Sophie rolled out of bed rather frequently.

Kate was combing her fingers through Sophie's hair, the little girl lying on the bed but wiggling and laughing instead of calm and quiet.

"Sophia Bennett hold still..."

"Bunny!...hop-hop-Hop!"

Bunnymund chuckled softly, easing his arm off Jack's shoulders and limping over to the girl, "Hey ya little ankle biter, ya need to sleep..."

Sophie moved over enough once Kate stood to let Bunny lay down, the Pooka forming the barrier to keep Sophie on the bed.

The girl left the room, but Jack remained silently, watching as Bunny stroked Sophie's hair as she cuddled against his side.

"..._There'_s_ a lake in South Australia, little lake with lovely name._  
_And the stories woven round it, from the picanninies came_

_Carra barra wirra canna, little star upon the lake._  
_Guide me through the hours of darkness keep me safely till I wake**.**_

_Every night the native mothers croon this lovely lullaby._  
_Croon across the moonlit waters to the stars up in the sky._

_Carra barra wirra canna, little star upon the lake._  
_Guide me through the hours of darkness keep me safely till I wake._

_Picanniny heads are nodding, drowsy crooning fills the air._  
_Little eyes at last are closing and the boat of dreams is there._

_Carra barra wirra canna, little star upon the lake._  
_Guide me through the hours of darkness keep me safely till I wake._

_Guide my boat across the waters, cross the waters still and deep,_  
_Light me with your little candle, safely to the land of sleep._

_Carra barra wirra canna, little star upon the lake._  
_Guide me through the hours of darkness keep me safely till I wake.._.."

xxx

xx

xxx 4:28 pm

Kate was talking animatedly with North as she and the Russian watched the four reindeer run and prance in a pen outside the barn, Tooth had left with Sandy a few minutes before hand to get back to work while Jack and Jamie settled for sledding down a hill behind the house.

Then things got interesting...

"Look out below little bird!"

Kate screamed, a pure hawk cry that echoed off the frozen trees as Cethin whipped around them via the South wind, the air was too warm and malicious to be anything else.

The dark man hovered over the icy snow covered driveway, chuckling deeply as Kate's eyes blazed.

"Well-well...what are we to do about this?"

Jack pulled his sled run up sharply, holding Jamie behind him as the black robed man meandered from the forming shadows. "Pitch."

"Jack Frost, I'm surprised you're still a Guardian...thought the big four would give up on you by now..."

The winter spirit only continued to glare at the boogey man, his staff poised to fire.

"Vhat do you vant Cethin?"

Cethin sniggered before turning to look at Jamie as he stood behind Jack.

"The boy."

Kate smirked dangerously, "Hmm...let me think...Not!"

Jack had to smirk with her as she flashed a deadly smile before tapping her foot on the ground like Bunny did, only instead of a tunnel, she created sparks and caught on fire.

"Come and get me Cethin!"

The boogey man grinned devilishly, forming into a nasty looking crow before going after the flaming girl...correction, right now she was a bird.

Pitch settled to forming his scythe and trying to cut North in half, the Russian didn't have his swords...

North spun under the attack before diving to where Jack stood, digging in the snow and pulling out a long metal pole.

"Fence post, good to improvise."

Jack smiled, jumping into the blistering wind with Jamie in tow, tucking him into a nearby tree before lunging for Pitch. This time the boogey man was prepared for both North and Jack, forming a sword of his own to counter the Russian's attacks while sending a swarm of fearlings out to occupy the winter spirit.

Kate was having none of that as she dove away from Cethin who had dragged her high enough into the sky to lose them in the clouds. A whistling scream was all Jack heard before the Wind yanked him from the fearlings, letting Kate dive into the swarming mass of nightmares and torch them.

Cethin laughed at her act before cawing sharply and drawing his own help from the darkness seeping into the air and sky. These were shadow gargoyles, about the same size as Jamie, only instead of sharp gold eyes, theirs were pitch black with sparks of fire in them. They had a target, and would stop at nothing (including tearing into Pitch's fearlings) to get at it.

Their target was Kate.

The Phoenix went down under a mass of the beasts, her fighting cries becoming painful screeches as the gargoyles own flames overwhelmed the bird's, scorching her...

Pitch laughed as he reeled back from North's blow, the Russian running to Kate's aid but being stopped by fearlings and gargoyles. Jack was equally trapped, the fearlings were intent on tearing him apart.

"Oh North...seems we have reached a stalemate..." Pitch crooned sickeningly as Cethin calmed the gargoyles harming Kate, poising his favorite to go in for the final blow.

Jack turned his head when a soft whimper made it to his ears, and it stopped his heart. A gargoyle was holding Jamie tightly, one clawed hand specifically on the boy's throat.

Cethin laughed menacingly as he followed Jack's gaze, "You see young one, I could so easily have the boy killed, one less light in the world...pity..."

The gargoyle shifted, squeezing tighter and Jamie's face was beginning to redden. "Jack..."

"Here's my offer, stand down. All five guardians, just go back to being normal figures...and I'll let the boy go." Pitch spoke, eyes flashing in the dim light.

North grumbled, "Vhat about Kate?"

"The little firebird belongs to me."

Kate struggled under the gargoyles as Cethin leaned in closer, a bony finger petting her feathered cheek.

"Time to see how many colors a human can turn..."

The gargoyle squeezed.

"Nooo!"

Jack's anger got the better of him, he had to protect Jamie...

Pitch had been his target of the icy power, but from past experience he had fled from the immediate range. The seething cold frost hit Cethin's gargoyles with enough force to destroy a few and send the rest of the ice covered things slamming into Cethin himself. The dark man roared in pain form the sheer cold, trying to writhe away from it...but ice clings to with it's deadly touch.

The blast allowed Kate to free herself, tackling the gargoyle who held Jamie with a fury before shooting at Pitch and lashing out the fearlings, exploding into a fiery star in mid air.

Fun fact, nightmare sand can burn...

The heat melted a good fifty foot radius circle in the snow, going all the way to scorch the few remaining grasses beneath the cold powder.

Pitch and Cethin had vanished after the release of powers from the two spirits, leaving behind ash and black sand. Jamie rushed to Jack only to stop at the last second, the winter spirit was panting and clutching at his chest, his normally pale skin was reddening from the heat Kate had given off.

In contrast the girl was shaking with cold, her eyes dull and breath rasping weakly.

"Sheila!"

Bunny hopped over lightning quick, stopping at the edge of the scorched circle, Kate and Jack were no more than three feet from one another. The release of their powers in such quick succession had cost both of them.

North acted first, rushing forward and yanking the two further apart, dragging Jack to a snowbank and shoving him into the cold, taking handfuls of it to wipe over his skin.

Kate was shaking as Bunny tried to help her up, giving in himself when he couldn't stand from his position. The girl crawled to Jack, icy tears sticking to her cheeks before she grabbed his hand.

"Kiss me..."

"W-what?"

"_Kiss_ me, I can take back the fire...you have to do it fast-"

"What? Why?"

Kate groaned, pulling herself together enough to sit up a little, "Jack...I'm dying...if I don't take back the fire we'll both die..."

"Kate..."

"Oh shut up ya show pony, c'mere!"

Bunny grabbed Jack and hauled him up enough for Kate to grab his hoodie, pulling him in for the tight kiss.

Jack's eyes flew open as her _freezing_ lips connected with his burning ones...

And the world went black.

* * *

**Hi! Please review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Guardian...or could talk with one, but no, I own nothing but this plot line and a couple characters...  
**

**Summary: Rabbits are quick, agile, hardy, and can be very temperamental. Getting them to hold still is just about impossible, tell that to Bunnymund when it comes to a matter of life or death.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

**Ashes, Ashes  
**

xxx 1/02/2013 9:00pm

He didn't know why he was so cold, but he shook uncontrollably, whimpering as even the added friction between him and the blanket did nothing to help.

It hurt to breathe...hurt to move...

Something was missing, he tried to reach for whatever it was, only finding cold air that made him yelp and flinch back under the blanket.

One last try to do..._something_...

He screamed.

"Ay! Ay! Ya zdes! Ya zdes! Vy Khoroshiy! Chto ty delayesh? Beregi zdorovie! Ya zdes! Ya zdes...ya zdes..."

A pair of thick, warm arms wrapped around him, holding him and soothing his trembling.

"Ya zdes..."

He shifted against the warm chest, relaxing as he was able to calm down.

"N-north?"

"Da, ya zdes..."

"North I don't speak Russian...at all."

"Eh? Pochemu-Oh! Jack! You are alright, yes? How do you feel?"

Jack uncurled and settled next to North on the Russian's bed, huddling into the blanket.

"Tired, a little chilled...what happened?"

North sighed heavily, "Kate took away fire from you, left you vith nothing...you nearly froze outside. Taking away the fire melted Kate's chill, she vasn't able to give it back in time."

Jack stiffened, "Did she..."

He couldn't finish...

"She vhat? Oh! She said dying! She is fine, tired like you, but fine. She be glad you are awake now, no? Get up! Let's go!"

Jack groaned as North pulled him to his feet, still tired and cold.

Getting to the living room though was totally worth it.

Jamie, Tooth, Sandy, and Kate were playing Twister with Sophie operating the dial. Sandman was sort of cheating, and Tooth blew in one ear to disorient him, knocking him over.

"Out! Sandy out-out-out!"

The dream master shrugged, floating to watch snow flurries out the window and start working for the night.

Jack tucked himself onto the arm of an armchair, chin on his knees as he watched the game; North was in the kitchen baking something, and occupying the five most troublesome elves he'd brought from the Pole to keep with him.

Jamie squirmed under Kate's stomach and Tooth's arms, hooting when his hand reached the open color his sister had called. In the process he almost knocked Tooth over and Kate had to quickly reposition herself to avoid landing on the smaller kid. Now she had left foot green, right foot in the far blue near Tooth's left hand so the girl was just about in a split first, and then her arms were crossed and woven through Tooth's legs and around Jamie's midsection. Tooth wasn't much better...

"Okay Sophie-bee where does Tooth go next?

"Red!"

Jamie sighed loudly, earning a laugh from Tooth, "Which side Soph?"

"Uhh..."

North peeked out and looked over the girl's shoulder. "Right foot green Tooth."

The fairy shifted and tried to stretch through the tangle of limbs, ending up flying up at the last second to avoid falling on her wings.

"I give up."

Sophie spun the dial again, this time Tooth called out the command, "Left hand yellow Kate."

"I am on yellow."

"Okay...right hand red."

"It is!"

One last time..."Left foot red."

"Finally!"

Kate bobbed on her toes before doing a handstand, placing left foot red, and then her right foot...

"Bunny!"

On the carpet.

Kate cried out in frustration, growling as she gave up and fell over once Jamie was clear.

"Sophie! I almost broke my record!"

The toddler giggled, bouncing where she sat on the floor as Bunnymund leaned against the doorway separating the kitchen from the living room.

"Frostbite, need ta talk wi' ya."

"Sure."

Bunny twitched his ears towards the door after catching Kate's attention.

"North! I'm gonna check the reindeer!"

"Da, thank you!"

"Outside mate."

xxx

Jack followed Bunny outside, stepping onto the snow and sliding around on newly formed ice for a few seconds.

"What's up Kangaroo?"

"Ya got a way ta freeze som'thin' fer ahile?"

Jack's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Like a pillow...or something..."

The Pooka lowered himself to the ground with a grimace, laying in the snow on his back.

"Bunny...you okay?"

E. Aster Bunnymund nearly always answered yes to that question, even if it was a lie, but this time...he couldn't.

Kate had dashed to the barn and back, she'd known something was up as soon as Bunny come out to the living room.

"No...Frostbite...I'm not alright...my back hurts, I can't sleep...I can't protect..."

With the sudden dying of words, Kate crouched near the Pooka, her fingers running through the fur on his forehead soothingly.

"Protect who?"

"Sophie..."

Jack winced, he knew Bunny cared about the toddler, but not that much...

Kate stood, her eyes blazing in sympathy, "I can't always be there to help, but I can protect her as much as possible while you heal, don't worry about her. I can set up a small bed in between yours and mine and she sleep there, in a room with five Guardians and one phoenix she'll be safe. Jamie might as well be in there too."

The Pooka nodded a little moaning in relief as Kate heated a hand enough to rub his back, easing the pain.

"Ooohhh...that might be better than ice sheila..."

Kate smiled before standing as the wind picked up, "Jack? Help him inside?"

Jack nodded as the girl dashed back into the house, her voice carrying easily to get Sophie and Jamie to bed.

Bunny tried to get up, only succeeding in a deep groan before Jack pulled him upright, earning a soft yelp.

"Damn...who knew throwin' yer back out could lead ta this?"

xxx

Kate had settled Sophie in her new bed, added blankets to Jack's loft bed for Jamie to keep the kid warm. Gotten both her and the boy ready for bed with pajamas and teeth brushing, and stuck North's elves in her basement with the movie Pride and Prejudice playing, with the previews and bonus features set on automatic play, they'd be occupied all night.

North was snoring already in bed, dream sand floating and forming cookies. Tooth had left already, but not before snagging one of North's fresh muffins meant for tomorrow morning.

Bunny laid out on his bed, his paw gently stroking Sophie's hair for a moment before he adjusted under the blanket Kate had thrown over him.

Jack floated to the loft, laying down next to Jamie as Kate climbed into her own bed.

"_Carra barra wirra canna._.."

"Sheila."

"Hmm?"

"Stop."

"Ok."

...

"_Si do Mhamieo_..."

"Kate darlin'."

"Mhm."

"Shut up."

*giggle*

Jack chuckled at Bunny's sigh.

Kate was the spirit of youth...Jack was guardian of fun...

Hmm...

* * *

**Sorry! Kind of Short...Please review? Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Guardian...or could talk with one, but no, I own nothing but this plot line and a couple characters...  
**

**Summary: Rabbits are quick, agile, hardy, and can be very temperamental. Getting them to hold still is just about impossible, tell that to Bunnymund when it comes to a matter of life or death.  
**

**Baby Memories: I can't send you a PM so thank you for the review, the fave, and the follow!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

**We All  
**

xxx 1/04/2013

Jack was pretty sure long term lack of exposure to the yetis was making North go a little crazy. Bunny wasn't currently able to help keep Jamie and Sophie safe, and he was the best fighter when it came to the rural terrain they were in.

North had this brilliant idea to send Jamie and Sophie to school with Kate, Jamie would be in second grade, and Sophie in the school day care.

Then there came up the problem that Kate was in High School and couldn't be in the elementary part of the school all day. Yes some schools were small enough to have all 12 grades plus day care in one building.

Jamie and Sophie would be without protection, in a new school and new people.

The epitome of fear for little kids during the day.

North then suggested Jack Frost attend school as his "son", and join Kate in the program where they "teach" the kids in some of their other classes, at least until Bunny was back on his feet.

Brilliant idea!

...

Not

xxx

Jack sighed as he flipped through the textbook Kate had handed him to make it look like he was busy, this one was on history. The almost end of the day study hall was dull and stupid enough to the point Jack was trying not to fall asleep. Kate had found an old Celtic charm that could be placed on a leather cord around Jack's neck to keep him visible to people without them believing.

Jamie was currently reading in a corner with his other classmates; the "Power Group", as the program Kate was in was called, were stationed in the library. Everyday, a few high school students would meet with their younger partner and working on reading skills and self-confidence. Jamie had been paired with Jack since the boy needed to work on speaking slowly, and by reading to him and working with Jack, the spirit was in turn learning to read a little more, not that Jamie knew that. Only North and Bunny knew the truth.

Kate worked with Sophie and several other little girls with her best (human) friend Sarah, they taught the girls how to behave in a public setting, they better they did, the more time Sarah and Kate let them have listening to music.

Currently Kate was finishing her homework for her last class of the day, Jack wasn't in it with her, instead he sat in the library either reading or doodling until Kate came to get him to pick up the little kids. Sarah rode a bus home with her younger brother, and was supposed to be supervising the girls listening to music. Except they had worn out and were asleep on the bean bags and pillows in the side room of the library. Their teacher was in there working on papers while they slept.

Jack looked up from watching Jamie breeze through a lower level chapter book, Sarah was sorting books onto shelves while Kate stared at nothing, her homework done and stuck aside while she lounged in a chair.

"Kate?"

"Hey Jack, what's up?"

The teen sat across from her, fiddling with the cuff of his long sleeve shirt for a moment, "Do you think Cethin and Pitch would actually attack the school?"

Kate was quiet for a second, "Not really, it's too risky with such a small building and the range of ages. If anything, it would be right when we get back from school, when North and Bunny are expecting us, but won't be looking. The disadvantage of me driving to and from school, is we don't have a set arrival time for them to keep track of."

Jack nodded, tugging at his sleeve cuff again as he glanced around the study hall, Jamie had moved from one book to another already, flying through the myriad of words like Jack flew through cold air. The spirit ducked his head, wanting to read with the child but unable to make it past the first few words.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Kate shifted to lean on the table, lowering her voice for just the Guardian in front of her.

"Want me to keep Jamie and Sophie busy for an hour or so tonight? I think Bunny could use some company that isn't so hyper and mobile."

The other teen nodded, smiling a little, North had examined Bunny the next morning after the Pooka's talk with Kate and Jack, he was now on full bed rest (unless the house was on fire) until his back healed properly. Kate was already going to be spending most of her weekend in the Warren with the eggs to keep the Easter Bunny on track, but she couldn't activate the tunnels or run the Pooka's route for him.

The clock hit 2:30pm and the class bell rang. Kate stood to head to her last class, she didn't look too happy, in fact, Jack may have been the only one who noticed that the temperature rose a little as Kate swung her bag over her shoulder, sparks snapping in her eyes.

Guardian of fun and spirit of youth both didn't like school.

xxx

xx

xxx

Jack lounged on Kate's bed, flipping through the book on...something...

Bunny was still sleeping on the bed next to him, North had told the frosty teen to let him rest as long as he could, the Pooka wasn't sleeping well at night.

It was over an hour before Kate snuck in to grab a board game from under her bed, giving Jack a wink and glancing at Bunnymund for a second before leaving, the door clicking shut followed by a rather loud crash ended up shaking the old house.

And jarring the Pooka from sleep.

"Shit, thatta wake u' a mate...rootin' drongoes..."

"Bunny?"

"Hmm? Oh, Jack."

The teen smirked as Bunny shifted a little, getting more comfortable before rubbing a paw over his eyes.

"What's buggin' ya frostbite?"

Jack shrugged before going back to the book, brows furrowing as he stared at the incomprehensible pages.

The Pooka must have noticed, he shifted to reach over and take the book from the teen before grabbing a notebook Kate had left lying around with a pen tucked in the pages.

"Here, try spelling out some a' the words."

And the lesson began.

xxx

xx

xxx

Kate was sprawled on the couch late that night, she'd leave tomorrow morning to go to work at the Warren, Jack was hanging upside down from the back of the couch while Kate was half on the floor and half on the couch. North was snoring in an armchair, he'd helped Kate get Jamie and Sophie to bed two hours ago when Bunny had felt up to it to convince Sophie to actually stay in her bed instead of bouncing all over hers and Kate's.

Last he'd checked, Sophie had curled up on Bunny's chest, snuggled into his warm fur while the Pooka slept on, not noticing her intrusion.

The TV channels were rapidly changing as Kate had turned the volume down and flipped quickly through shows to find something to pass the time until Jamie was in deep enough sleep that Jack could sneak in without the kid waking up the entire house.

She settled on a News channel, raising the volume just enough to hear the weather report as Jack began to doze off after staring at the elves on the floor in front of the couch. North and Kate had showed the little things Twister and apparently they were amused.

"_A new youtube sensation, "Hunters of Life" have posted a video just two days ago that has struck children globally, parents we recommend if you have any small children in the room to please remove them."_

Kate threw the remote at North to wake him up after turning the volume up a bit, righting herself to pay attention.

The video played as two older teens wandered through the woods, laughing and joking before one stopped the other, pulling up their gun and pointing it into the brush.

The resulting bang made Jack flinch, he hated that sound, anytime he heard it in the woods during winter he'd kick up the wind and snow to let the wildlife seek shelter and hide from hunters.

"_Aw man...wow look at that...it's fuckin' huge!"_

_"No way, you got that on film?"  
_

_"Hell ya mother fucker, look at that rabbit!"  
_

_"Hey, bro, we shot the Easter Bunny!"  
_

Kate gasped, a hand to her mouth as she stared in shock as the two teens started a mocking chant.

"_We're so funny, we shot the Bunny!"_

The phoenix didn't wait to hear the rest of the news report as soon as the video showed quotes of parents with children in distress. She and North were racing out the front door with Jack hot...or actually cold, on their heels. Kate sparked into flames in rage before taking to the skies as a bird, screaming out a distress only spirits and Guardians could hear, catching Sandy's attention a few town's over.

xxx

Jack coasted on the wind over Minneapolis, watching about half of the gold strings of dream sand started turning gray and dull, beginning from the children themselves before coming back to the Sandman. The kids were loosing hope...those who hadn't yet would find out in the morning, the video had gone viral and was on every news station as a constant report.

Kate was nearly in tears as she shifted back to her human form and perched on the edge of North's sleigh as he circled the metropolis, even the bright city lights seemed dull with the children's pain.

"Kate, are you alright? Ve need to get back...if the kids or Bunny avake..."

The phoenix jumped into the air again, hovering near Jack as she tried to change some of the dream sand, she succeeded with a few, yet others were turning just as fast or even slightly faster...

Hope was dying in the world.

Tooth had fluttered to them in a panic, it was like this all over the world. Hope...Easter was still four months away.

Hope was dying out.

* * *

**Some teenagers can be jerks, and some guys can be clueless, a teacher's son was driving home with his mom (my teacher) and his kids from church on Easter Sunday, he ran over a rabbit and had the nerve to say "Whoops, ran over the Easter Bunny!" his kids were in agony for a couple hours...**

**Review please? Sorry for the wait! If you have any questions or requests, just review/PM me!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Guardian...or could talk with one, but no, I own nothing but this plot line and a couple characters...  
**

**Summary: Rabbits are quick, agile, hardy, and can be very temperamental. Getting them to hold still is just about impossible, tell that to Bunnymund when it comes to a matter of life or death.  
**

**Thank you to: VampyreAbsol and lady of the winds for the follows!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**

**Fall Down  
**

xxx 1/06/2013

Jack had never seen Bunny so upset, yes he'd been in pain and depressed when Pitch had blocked his tunnels and destroyed the eggs.

Kate had taken Sophie and Jamie outside, Sarah had come over to help with a "family problem" and was sledding with the two kids. Sophie had seen the video on accident and had started laughing uncontrollably, hugging Bunny repeatedly and teasing the Pooka. That had helped, but as soon as Sophie had left, the realization that now thousands of kids had lost hope and many more were following was beginning to seriously affect the Easter Bunny.

Jack hadn't been there when Bunny had shrunk after Pitch's attack, and now he wished he wasn't there for this one. Bunnymund was kneeling on the living room floor, arms wrapped around himself as he shook in grief and pain. He''d already shed his leather arm bands, the trap, and the ties on his feet, and Jack was pretty sure he'd already lost some height as it was.

The Pooka shivered violently, breath coming in faint gasps as the news told of the global panic of children. Kate had vanished, off to try and reverse some of the damage while North had gone back to the Pole to find the people responsible for this. Sandy was struggling to keep control of dreams while Tooth was working overtime to make sure everything was kept in order to avoid anymore panic. The kids were fine with Sarah, but Jack was left alone with Bunny to make sure the Pooka survived this.

Bunnymund groaned, hunched forward and folding in on himself, shrinking another foot or so and beginning to shift his form. The strong, straight back had a faint curve to it, and the structured face was smoothing out already.

"Bunny? Is there anything I can do?"

The Pooka shook his head with a groan, eyes closing tightly as once more he seemed to fold in on himself again and lose size. At this rate it wouldn't be long before he was a normal looking bunny.

Jack moved a little closer, keeping his finger tips a cool temperature before rubbing the bunny's shoulders, trying to ease some of the tension in them.

Bunny gave a weak grin, leaning against Jack as his strength gave out, even if it meant coming in contact with the freezing Guardian. Jack threw a blanket over him, backing away as the Pooka thrashed and screamed once before going still, the blanket limp on the floor.

The teen waited silently as something moved underneath the blanket, pulling itself free with an exhausted grunt.

Bunny collapsed onto the floor, a mere two inches below him as he curled into a tiny ball.

Hope was just about gone...

xxx

xx

xxx

Sophie was nearly breathless as she leaned against the tree behind her, Jamie was still sliding nonstop down the hill...

Sarah was unconscious in the snow.

"Well-well...Look who we have here my pretties, a little girl..."

Cethin smiled maliciously, stroking a gargoyle as they crept towards the little girl.

"Get her!"

xxx

Jack was nearly in a panic as he spun in a circle, one hand holding his staff at the ready, the other keeping Sophie tight to his side to protect her. Tooth was guarding Sarah and keeping any fearlings away from her, North had his hands full with Cethin's swordmanship skills while Sandy was struggling to keep Jamie safe at the same time as turning nightmare sand back into gold dream sand. Kate was nowhere to be found, but Jack assumed she was in the air and fighting her one opponents.

North yelled out a Russian curse before ducking under Cethin's blades, stabbing the dark man through his stomach and pulling back.

Cethin growled before vanishing into the wind, taking his gargoyles with him.

That left Pitch's fearlings...

"Oh Guardians!"

They all turned, seeing a black sand wolf growling deeply and bringing its catch back to Pitch, shaking its mouthful of blood soaked fur before dropping the prey.

Bunnymund yelped in agony as he hit the cold gravel, crying out as a a heavy paw dug into his back when the wolf pinned him down. The wolf's paw just about smothered the little Pooka with its massive size.

"Looks like a stalemate, give me the children, or the rabbit dies."

"Bunny! No! Bunny!"

Sophie broke from Jack's hold, only making it a few feet before Kate scooped the girl into her arm's and handing her to Sandy to put to sleep.

"Try and take them Pitch!"

The boogeyman snarled, but stepped closer to the fiery girl, the wolf retreated back after biting into Bunny again, holding the limp bunny in its mouth.

Bunny groaned this time, eyes squeezed shut in pain as the wolf shook its head roughly.

"Kate..."

"Come here Pitch."

The flames racing up and down Kate's arms had darkened into a smoldering color, rivaling Pitch's coat in color and fear. She seductively motioned him closer before pulling him in for a kiss.

Of fire.

"_Wind! Get Me Outta Here!"_

xxx

xx

xxx

Jack dove into the cold lake to rid his skin of the heat from Kate's flames. The South Wind had swept both of the teen spirits up in a flurry of burning ice, along with Sophie who had taken off after Bunny when the wolf dropped him when Pitch jerked away from Kate.

Now Jack was frozen and comfortable again as he guarded Sophie holding the bleeding Bunny in her lap while Kate scouted for a safe place to hide. Judging by the terrain, they were somewhere in the Rocky Mountains.

Jack settled to his knees next to Sophie, fingers gently stroking the only clean patch of fur on the Pooka. As he rubbed the soft cheek, Bunny curled closer to his touch, desperately wanting to feel safe.

Kate reappeared from her run, sliding to a stop and crouching behind Sophie to keep the girl warm. She gasped almost silently, tears in her eyes as she looked over the Pooka.

The Easter Bunny was nearly completely coated in blood, especially his back and sides. The weak breaths were just barely moving the tiny body's ruined fur; Kate leaned down, softly kissing the black and grey fur on the bunny's forehead before removing her scarf.

"Sophie, let me wrap up Bunny so he doesn't get cold, I found a neat place to stay for tonight, we're going camping."

The three year old was oblivious to the danger they were in as she let Kate wrap the shivering Pooka in her scarf and hand the bundle to Jack so she could carry the toddler.

Jack held Bunny to his chest, each breath from him he held until he felt the faint whisper of the shallow ones from Bunny on his neck, the Pooka had nuzzled against the only warm part of Jack, his hoodie collar.

They were in for a long night.

xxx

Jack sat at the entrance to the cave, the fire Kate had started had kept the cave plenty warm for the others but not Jack. Sophie was asleep, wrapped in Kate's coat while the phoenix used melted ice Jack provided to slowly clean Bunny's fur.

The Pooka was either unconscious or too weak to move, even as Kate rubbed her now bloody scarf against the bite wounds to clean them of all nightmare sand.

Her sharp gasp caught Jack's attention, and he risked moving near the roaring fire to see what was wrong.

Bunny wasn't breathing.

Kate was openly crying, her face against the wet fur that was still caked with blood. Jack lightly fingered the soft tufts of fur that stretched from the Pooka's cheeks, the fur was stiff and cold.

Jack left Kate's side, going back to guarding the entrance to the cave as Kate wrapped Bunny once more in the scarf, banking the fire to keep it safe for the night while she curled around Sophie to share body heat. The winter spirit leaned against the rocks, staring at the dark night and dead surroundings.

Hope was gone...

* * *

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Guardian...or could talk with one, but no, I own nothing but this plot line and a couple characters...  
**

**Summary: Rabbits are quick, agile, hardy, and can be very temperamental. Getting them to hold still is just about impossible, tell that to Bunnymund when it comes to a matter of life or death.  
**

**SerendipityDreamer: thanks for the follow!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**

**Hope Springs Eternal  
**

xxx 1/06/2013

He shivered, heh, a surprise..he was actually shivering. Exhaustion and grief had stirred the sensitivity to cold, he curled tighter, tugging the hood over his face further to protect it as the wind howled mournfully.

Sleep came slowly, painfully, dragging him down and drowning him in bottomless black that was neither dream nor nightmare to pass the time of slumber.

xxx

Upon waking, Jack realized he was cuddled up against something warm, almost uncomfortably if it wasn't for the thin layer of frost he must have given off as he had moved closer. The something was holding him gently as he lay against it, breathing steady and strong beneath the chest covered in fur.

A heartbeat steady...and alive.

"Bunny?"

"Ya mate?"

Jack jerked up, staring at the lounging Pooka before enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Whoa show pony! What's da matte'?"

Jack panted faintly as he pulled back, settling to lean against the bunny while he guarded the entrance.

"Last night...Pitch attacked, you-you were bitten pretty badly by a wolf. Kate somehow dragged us into the wind and we ended up here. You were bleeding...and-and not moving, you'd stopped breathing..."

Bunny shifted beneath Jack's weight on his side, scratching at his cheek idly.

"Don't remember that...but then again if somethin' bit me I probably wouldn't ta remember it."

Jack nodded, glad to be with the Easter Bunny again, he'd seriously been upset...

The Pooka must have noticed, because he pulled the teen closer to him, keeping him warm until Jack had to pull away from the heat.

"Why's da ankle bit'r in dere?"

"Followed me when I lunged for you, the wolf dropped you after Kate flame kissed or something Pitch."

Bunny chuckled a little, standing and heading deeper into the cave where the fire had settled into a toasty bed of coals. Sophie was slowly waking up, but Kate was barely breathing.

"Sheila? Wake up feathers..."

Kate didn't move, Sophie stood and cuddled against Bunny's side, glad to be near her normal sized friend.

"Ka'ie...wake up! Up-up!"

The phoenix didn't even twitch, her breathing was soft and shallow, raspy from her faintly parted lips between the two ash colored tear streaks down her face.

Sophie moved to shake Kate as Jack risked coming into the cave further, blowing out the coals to let the temperature drop.

The toddler's hand brushed Kate's bare cheek, flinching back.

"Owie! Ka'ie Hot!"

Bunny's ears twitched, standing up rigid as he grabbed Sophie to hold her away. "Jack, test her skin, I'm immune to much of her heat..."

Jack laid his hand on her forehead, gasping and pulling back with his hand steaming slightly, where his frost had touched Kate, the skin was steaming as well...

No..._smoking_...

"Oh no...Kate? C'mon Darlin' wake up ya blighter...don't ya go burnin' on me, c'mon Sheila-OW!"

Bunny winced at the heat pouring from Kate's form, sighing softly like in defeat.

"Jack, take Sophie."

The Pooka wrapped Kate in her coat to protect his fur, tapping his foot to open a tunnel and having Jack float Sophie down first, jumping in with his arms holding Kate to his chest.

xxx

The Warren was fully awake and active as Jack stood with Sophie next to the only clear water river in the realm, Bunny laid Kate down on a smooth rock, plenty clear of any plants in case she started on fire.

"Hey, ankle biter...betcha yer ball's still o'er by the dye creek."

Sophie squealed, taking off at a run to go find her toy as Bunny sighed heavily, drooping visibly once she was across the little bridge.

"What's up Kangaroo?"

"Kate's dead."

xxx

xx

xxx

They'd been in the Warren for a couple hours at least, Bunny had caught up on the egg count before having Jack herd them through the paths of dusting flowers and then into the dye creeks. The teen must have worked with sheep or something before, he was excellent at getting the egglets into lines and marching them steadily.

Bunny had gone about checking the swirly vines, keeping an ear and eye on Sophie as he moved about before settling at a work station to hand paint the custom eggs, every child found at least one custom egg, just right for them, the rest were chocolates and goodies, but the custom ones were solid and could be kept for years.

Jack floated higher above the marching lines, glancing down at the egg drop flowers, the new eggs were still damp and stumbling about, it would be a bit longer before they were ready to be moved.

The winter spirit ducked through some trees, floating down to a small clearing and finding Bunny lounging on thick, bouncy moss.

Sophie was brushing the bunny's fur, cooing and humming as her fingers dipped into the soft grey and black fur. At some point Bunny had removed his leather strap, and was now dozing with it clasped in his arms. Jack sat on a cool rock, watching Sophie finger through the fur before catch herself when the thin digits dug to the skin.

"Soph? Ya alright?"

"Mhm...Bunny hurt."

"Huh?"

Sophie parted some of the fur, fingering something against the Pooka's skin before glancing up at Jack when he moved closer.

"What's she goin' on 'bout Frostbite?"

Jack followed the path of Sophie's fingers, finding slightly raised lines and pocks marring the skin beneath the fur, barely noticeable to Jack's frozen hands, but to Sophie's soft ones it was like sticking your hand in gravel.

Bunny shivered at Jack's continuous touch, reaching a paw over his shoulder to try and feel what was wrong.

"They're scars, Sophie, nothing hurts anymore."

The little girl seemed to understand, going back to tracing the marks while Bunny shifted to lounge more comfortably.

Until an egg sentinel rushed over, vibrating slightly and catching Bunny's attention.

"We gotta go."

"Why?"

Bunny scooped Sophie up, carrying her piggyback like, "North's sent out the Borealis."

xxx

Jack raced along the wind produced as Bunny tore through his tunnels, jumping up through the floor of Santoff Claussen with ease and setting Sophie down.

"Bunny! Jack! You're alright, we were so worried! Bunny you're healed! Sophie there you are, Jamie's been so upset...are you okay, you must be hungry huh little one? Jack are you okay, you like you've seen death warmed over and I know that isn't pretty. Bunny? What is it? Hey, where's-"

North clapped a hand over Tooth's mouth, the longer she had rambled the harder Bunny had rubbed at one arm, revealing the perfectly healed scars beneath the thick fur. No magic was able to heal sand wolf bite's that fast except...

Tears of a Phoenix.

"Tooth, take Sophie to Jamie in kitchen, feed them and watch them...I will fill you in later."

The fairy shrugged hugging the two guardians before taking Sophie away.

North watched over his shoulder before motioning for Jack and Bunnymund to follow.

The library was dark and quiet, much like how Jack felt at that moment as they sat down by a window.

"What happened?"

Bunny groaned, tugging at his ears a little, something he only did when upset enough to cry.

"I stopped breathing last night, Kate was crying and must have gotten the tears into the wounds, she was barely breathing this morning with ash trails down her face. She stopped on the way to my Warren and is there now...North, how many chances did she have left? I thought she was almost at the end..."

The Russian didn't get the chance to answer, Bunny jumped up in anger.

"Dammit! She was burnin' up! Hell she even felt hot ta me North, it's never taken this long for her ta come back! Shit this better not be the last one, how do we explain that ta her "mum" and the kids?!

North sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his eyes before standing.

"Manny is waiting, ve ask him if she vill live, then go from there, if she is alive, ve take precautions...if not..."

Bunny sagged slightly, "We deal with it...not like this was the first time..."

xxx

Tooth and Sandy were waiting for them, Manny had moved to beam down onto the center stone, waiting for the others to arrive before raising the crystal diadem.

"Oh bloody great! 'nother rookie!"

The crystal shone white for a minute before turning into flames, revealing a fiery figure.

Kate

* * *

**Review please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Guardian...or could talk with one, but no, I own nothing but this plot line and a couple characters...  
**

**Summary: Rabbits are quick, agile, hardy, and can be very temperamental. Getting them to hold still is just about impossible, tell that to Bunnymund when it comes to a matter of life or death.  
**

**Thank you to: VampyreAbsol, megerrad1, and lady of the winds for the follows!  
**

**Avatar Aang: Thank you for the review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
**

**Fire Guard  
**

xxx

Jack flew after Bunny as fast as he could, the Pooka was still faster though, pounding through his tunnels with enough speed to make even the wind blown Jack dizzy.

North wasn't far behind the winter spirit, running as fast as his legs would let him while Sandy was just about even with Bunny up ahead.

As soon as Manny had vanished, Bunny had opened a tunnel and leaped through, desperate to find the phoenix.

The Pooka reached the private area of the Warren first, stopping and staring at the spring valley. The other three soon caught up and looked around, finding nothing other than the Warren and a few painted eggs.

Correction: A_ lot_ of painted eggs...

"No 'n's been down 'ere, why s'ther eggs done?"

A soft laugh whispered in Jack's ear, instincts made him back away from the confused Pooka before smiling widely.

Bunny turned, eyes widening and ears perking up at the sight of the figure approaching, splattered in a variety of colors of paint, yet not so much as to hide their looks.

The vibrant red dress was between a ballgown and an a-line, fire gems scattered over the material to catch any and all sparks of light. Knee length hair stretched out in flame like waves that shifted from blonde at its tips to rich auburn and then chocolate brown.

Jack would recognize those hazel eyes anywhere.

Kate must have burned, her shoulder had been scarred by Cethin two years ago, and the mark was now gone, the lightly tanned skin was whole and unblemished. Absolutely perfect, except for the paint spots, most on her hands and face.

"Sheila...darlin'...I thought ya'd-"

"Burned? Yeah, I kinda let my emotions get ahead of me when you stopped breathing, the spirit side of me couldn't bear to have to combat your actual death on top of helping Sophie and Jamie, the guardians, Easter itself, and then the whole internet fiasco. Must have put a little more into those tears than I thought..."

North boomed out a laugh, being the first one to sweep the girl into a hug, her bare feet twirling in the air as North spun her around in his arms.

"A little molaya? I say more that a little!"

Kate laughed as well, ducking from North's arms when he set her down, dancing away on her toes before twirling vibrantly, her dress appearing to be on fire.

"I was still a bit woozy waking up and didn't want to try to shift to a bird to activate the tunnels in case I set something on fire...was kinda wonderin' how long it would take for you all to check on me."

Jack smiled, quickly giving the girl a hug before they both had to pull away, steam rippling between them before Sandy fluttered sand around the girl in greeting.

Bunny was the last to move, grabbing the girl's shoulders tightly and shaking her slightly.

"How dare ya! Shit Sheila, don't go scarin' a mate like that! Damm...Fuck I thought ya didn't make it this time!"

Kate moved his paws from her bare shoulders, gripping his cheek fur lightly.

"Numquam ego te reliqui, sanguis meus es tu, ego."

Bunny choked a little, hugging her tightly and inhaling her new scent, eyes closed happily.

"Ya bette' not sheila."

xxx

Jack helped Kate back to the Pole, being the only one able to quickly douse any wayward flames she set off as she flew.

Sophie and Jamie tackled her when she arrived, Sophie cooing over her slightly new looks while Jamie just hugged his cousin tightly.

"Pretty-pretty Ka'ie bee!"

Kate laughed, smiling as she twirled Sophie in her arms, spinning like a top on her toes.

"Ah thank you little one! How are you?"

"Good-good! Pretty Ka'ie! Pretty-pretty!"

The girl laughed, rubbing her nose against the toddler's before handing her to Bunny.

"So, what's this big secret surprise that I had to come here to find out about?"

North smiled, "Man in Moon choose you to be guardian."

...

"Huh?"

xxx

Kate's look of sheer confusion had been hilarious, she really hadn't understood what North was saying until later that evening when Manny showed the crystal pedestal again.

The Phoenix had refused.

xxx

xx

xxx

E. Aster Bunnymund, sat on the plateau with nothing more than his fur to protect him from the raging winds. It was summer in Australia, and Summer meant rains.

Jack must have followed him after Kate had refused to take her Guardian Oath, the winter spirit was contenting himself to freezing some of the wind and bits of water, just enough to make soft hisses against the sun heated rocks.

Bunny sat with his arms locked around his long legs, ears flat down as he stared at the open plains, ones he'd raced across with other bucks to prove who was faster and deserved the best doe.

"Bunny?"

"What?"

Jack sighed softly, "What happened all those years ago? I mean I saw the dream of Cethin..."

"Attacking my clan? Yeah...happened just as ya saw it, dark wolves attacked, biting 'n' killin' any they could snatch a' first, then they slowed down, starting ta _play_ with their victims...especially...the _kits_..."

Bunny groaned softly, paws to his face as he growled and shook a little in the harsh wind, "Cethin just stood there 'n' laughed, one a the wolves caught me, I had been guardin' my sis' little 'ns...just a few weeks old...barely knew how ta hop 'bout anywhere...They...drug me o'er ta Cethin...dropped me at his feet 'n' pinned me..."

The Pooka cried out, throwing a rock he'd bunched in his fist, "They made me watch! Watch as the fuckin' monsters killed the kits! The youngest of my clan...I was the leader Frostbite! It was my job ta protect 'em! I...I-I..."

He dropped to the ground, shaking and sobbing, "I failed...By Oz I failed...everyone died...'n' I couldn'ta do an'thing...Oh...damn...the kits..."

Jack wrapped an arm around the Pooka's shoulders, rubbing faintly as the bunny sobbed miserably.

"How could she just say no...I woulda done an'thing ta be the Guardian a' Youth...It might a' saved my clan...or any a the others...Hope? There wasn't any..."

The winter spirit didn't have an answer, at least he didn't until the wind blew in dark, raging clouds. They pooled over the Aussie plains, darkening some patches and leaving faint hopes of sunlight over others.

"Uh...Bunny?"

"...*_sniff_*...huh?"

"Cethin...and Pitch..."

They stood, staring down at the plains that was becoming encircled by wolves and Nightmares, dark gargoyles flitting in and out of the storm clouds.

"What's that?"

Bunny's ear twitched, trying to pin point on the faintest sounds he could just barely hear, Jack was pointing to the center of the plains, where there was still a wide ring of light...albeit slowly shrinking.

The Pooka's eyes narrowed, seeing the soft neutral colored tiny shapes moving around.

It couldn't be, could it?

_Kits_...

* * *

**Review please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I wish I was a Guardian...or could talk with one, but no, I own nothing but this plot line and a couple characters...  
**

**Summary: Rabbits are quick, agile, hardy, and can be very temperamental. Getting them to hold still is just about impossible, tell that to Bunnymund when it comes to a matter of life or death.  
**

**SerendipityDreamer: thanks for the follow!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
**

**Not Alone  
**

xxx www. my house rabbit tip_

She giggled, watching from the heather tuft, two paces away from the "mountain" Kapiru* has claimed as "his", it wasn't really, Kipu and Leri were both bigger than Kah*, they would put him in his place.

Kah jumped from the rock, buzzing in confusion before grinding his teeth, a faint growl coming softly before she squeaked, hopping out from her heather tuft to pounce on him.

He squeaked, rearing up and boxing at her, he was too slow, she landed a fast kick to his hip and bounced away. Kah rolled in the dirt, growling and honking indignantly. Kipu tackled him, purring in delight when Kah submitted and flopped lifelessly to his side.

Leri was squeaking and nudging her younger brother, trying to rouse him to life as Kipu hopped off him, foot thumping excitedly and trying to stir up a fight.

She laughed, paws to her stomach as she rolled on the ground amidst the heather tufts. The four of them were small, barely a pound in weight and smaller than a christmas elf, not that any of them knew what that was.

Kipu nudged her with his nose, digging to get her attention and then racing back to Kah, now the two males would gang up on the little Leri and tiny sister.

Leri screeched in play, boxing at Kah before dashing behind a log, purring loudly as Kipu went after her and began to chase her. Kah lunged for the other female, growling softly as they rolled once more, this time out of the faint shelter of the Watch Tree and into the more open grasses of the plains.

It wasn't that they weren't allowed past the Watch Tree, it just wasn't a good idea when they were still so young and small.

"Well-well...what have we here my dear Cethin?"

The four froze, tucked tight against one another in a circle, ears pinned flat to their heads in annoyance and a touch of fear that would soon multiply.

They stared up at a tall dark figure, snarling animals too large and fierce to be dingos at its side, and then another tall thing stepped forward, this one with winged snarling animals with paws like hawks.

"Pitch...do you not know...these are kits...and not just any kits..._Pooka_ kits..."

The hiss of a familiar weapon met the four pairs of ears, and the solid thwack of pain as it smacked into one of the tall things staring down at them was rather satisfying before they scrambled to the warrior, that kind of sound meant only one thing.

Help

xxx

The boomerang sunk into Bunny's paw with an all too graceful thud, the furred toes holding it lightly before snatching the second one and tossing it as well. The Pooka was about to yell at the boogey men to distract them from the approaching Jack...

When four tiny streaks of fur raced to his back feet, huddling against his warm fur to hide. He almost stumbled before remembering the little ones wouldn't be able to move in time if he did, nor would they be able to handle him landing on them. They were just too young.

"Oi! Frostbite! Meetcha back a' the Warren!"

Jack nodded quickly before sending a chaotic blizzard across the plains, the snow surrounding and coating everything. Bunny quickly opened a tunnel, sighing when three of the four kits fell in automatically, the fourth was too far away.

The Pooka crouched onto all fours, bracing his feet as he grabbed the kit's scruff, tucking his chin to his chest a little higher and leaping into the tunnel

Both of them were coated with snow and ice, Jack was sometimes a little too fast at releasing his powers.

Bunny didn't have time to worry about his near frozen fur as he dashed to the river near his hut; quickly dunking the kit in the water to dislodge the ice and snow, he set it in a patch of thick moss, hoping it would stir from its stupor to shake some of the water off. Kits instinctively froze and went into a daze when carried by their scruffs, not to mention the sudden onslaught of cold and fear, the little things were terrified.

Racing back to where the other three had rolled, Bunny made three more rabbit sprinting trips to get each kit, dunk them and then set them on the moss.

By the time he was done, the moisture in his fur was a cold sweat, the ice melted, but fur soaked and matted from the blur of activity.

The kits were still breathing if only heavily, the second one had rolled onto its stomach while the others still remained flopped on their sides, naturally playing dead or stupid. Bunny didn't speak, he merely grabbed the scruff of the wettest kit, backing away to dry moss and tucking his legs beneath him before licking the kit clean and dry.

Jack found him like that ten minutes later, now on the second kit and using his teeth to lightly dig at a mat on the kit's back before licking the soft tawny fur down flat. The first was curled up next to one hind leg, nuzzled into the thick fur as it slept.

The winter spirit hopped down off his breeze, making sure to make noise as he approached the Pooka, Bunny's ears flicked, flattening briefly before perking up, one half locked on Jack while the other remained poised on the kits. The bunny was on the defensive, muscles coiled tight to spring and die protecting the four innocents. Jack settled to sit on a rock across the narrow river, watching as Bunny tucked the kit next to the first and stretching to grab a third and groom the fur.

This one was a darker brown that the second, tawny flecks over its back and a fawn colored underside. The first was gray and white, nearly identical to Bunny except for the tattoos. The last one was the unique one, a cream color...or actually pure white as Bunny groomed it and cleaned the dust from the fur.

"Bunny?"

Aster glanced up, nodding to the winter spirit as he tucked the four kits by his hips as he sat up a little, shaking slightly to dislodge what water he could.

"Are...I mean...what...umm...are they...?"

Bunny nodded, sighing softly as he nuzzled the first kit as it squeaked when he stepped away from the four.

"Yeah mate...they are...I don' know how...but they're Pooka kits...four _tiny_ little Pookas, probably only a couple weeks old."

Jack shifted on his rock, watching the four little bunnies sleep. The dark brown one rolled, kicking the tawny kit and disturbing that one enough to shove the white one out of the way to free itself of the kicking.

The white kit squeaked sleepily, hopping a little to curl back against the tawny one, nuzzling into the soft fur.

Bunny motioned for Jack to follow him further into the Warren, away from the the kits to let them sleep.

"What are you going to do?"

The Pooka sighed, "Let 'em recover, then take 'em back to where we found 'em...as long as ya didn' put the place under snow."

"Nope, just stirred enough up to cause a distraction and make sure Pitch and Cethin left. It was too hot anyway, melted into rain pretty fast."

Bunny nodded, sighing again and settling to sit against a tree, staring at the spring expanse of the Warren.

"I can't believe it...there's still Pookas left...I searched for years..."

xxx

Kipu woke up first, shaking his ears rapidly before looking around. Instead of the Home plains and Watch Tree, there was a huge Warren filled with Spring. Kah stirred next, waking Leri as he stretched and finally disturbing little sister. Once all four were awake they each bobbed up to look around, noses twitching to find any and every little smell.

The first was the rich plants all around, the second was the underlying smell of sweet paints.

But the strongest was of another Buck, a mature one, much bigger than them.

And they were going to find out if the Buck was nice or not.

xxx

Hiding within a bush, they stared at the Buck and his companion, a thin human, this one a different color from the one or two they had seen at a distance. The buck seemed at ease with the human, talking softly and relaxing against a tree.

They were content to stay together and wait until the human disappeared to confront the buck...when a pure white egg strolled by.

Little sister found it funny to chase.

xxx

Bunny nearly jumped up when an unpainted egg rushed past him, a streak of white trying to give chase but stumbling over its own big feet. The Pooka picked the rolling kit up, tucking it against his chest.

"Now what are ya doin' little 'ne?"

The white kit looked up, dark brown eyes with gold flecks meeting the old green ones, Bunny knew this kit was female, the delicate eyes softened her fluffy face.

"Huh?"

* * *

**Review please?**


End file.
